Lil' Nom Nom
by TRikiD
Summary: When Nom Nom accidentally hurts himself, he makes the wonderful discovery that he is masochistic. So, he starts making a new series of videos where he does nothing but conflicts pain on himself. But he soon learns that everything has consequences...sometimes terrible consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**Inspired off of Lil' Miss Rarity. Enjoy.**

* * *

Lil' Nom Nom

Nom Nom woke up to another boring Sunday, knowing that he didn't have any ideas for some new and hopefully better; to the koala, there's no room for mistakes or old, new and fresher ideas are the only necessities in his videos.

As the internet famous koala walked down the stairs to the kitchen in his large and fancy mansion, he reluctantly decided that he wanted some Pop Tarts baked in the toaster…but he wanted his personal assistant Rowel to make breakfast for him.

"Rowel! I want some Pop Tarts cooked in the toaster, a-sap!" Nom Nom called when he climbed up to the chair with a stack of books to help him reach the table top, but the little bear was confused when he never saw or heard Rowel anywhere.

"Rowel! C'mon! Chop, chop!" Nom Nom shouted more demanding, but still nothing; after he looked around to find that not only was Rowel not around…but no one was; his layer, accountant, personal assistant, etc. were ALL gone!

"UGH! FINE! I'LL MAKE IT MYSELF!"

With that, Nom Nom hopped down from his chair, and he dragged it to the counter; once there, he reached into the cabinet above the toaster where the Oreo flavored Pop Tart were conveniently placed.

"At least that nimrod Rowel wasn't stupid enough to remember my favorite Pop Tart flavor," the koala grumbled while reaching into the colorful box and pulling out a silver package of two Oreo Pop Tarts; he then placed them into the toaster with a cozy that had his own face own it from a fan, and he pushed the pedal down…but there was one problem.

The pedal never stayed down; therefore, the tarts never started to cook, and that immediately started to try Nom Nom's patience. Unbeknownst to him, though, it didn't work merely because the toaster wasn't plugged in, but Nom Nom was too arrogant to check if it was.

"Seriously?! Now the fricking TOASTER'S stopped functioning too?!" Nom Nom screamed in rage, and he then leaned down and angrily pulled the silver wear drawer, and he grabbed out the first thing his paw touched: a knife, "I swear, it's like everyone's gotten even stupider taday."

He pulled out the Pop Tarts, and he soon started prodding the toaster with the knife, but he then got it stuck; though, Nom Nom didn't pay attention to the fact that he didn't grab a butter knife, he actually grabbed a steak knife. So, the koala started to pull on the knife as hard as he could…but it would soon end in disaster.

When he suddenly pulled too hard, the knife finally gave way, but the trajectory of the knife with right for Nom Nom's left eye; the steak knife slipped right from the koala's paws, and it struck his left eye with precise aim.

Soon, the knife fell to the floor, and Nom Nom screamed when he felt a searing pain, and not only that, but the vision in his left eye became too blurry and bloody to see clearly. As Nom Nom held a paw to his eye, he immediately sprinted for the bathroom.

Once on the stool so he could reach the bathroom mirror, Nom Nom gasped when he removed his paw, and he saw a milky eye with a giant, fresh, blood-leaking scar over it.

Even after the koala spent moment cleaning the wound and the eye with a wash cloth, which was now stained with deep red blood, Nom Nom's left vision was still blurry, and he could only see in black and white in his left eye.

"What am I gonna do?" Nom Nom whimpered; he was all alone, and he's injured…he needed someone to talk to about this.

Eventually, Nom Nom figured he'd make a new video out of this; he grabbed a camcorder, and aimed it at his reflection in the mirror.

"Uh…hey, everyone…um…you may have noticed the, uh, wound over my eye, and why it looks dead to…um…yeah, long-story-short, I kinda accidentally scratched myself with a knife, I'm all alone, and I wanted ta talk ta someone about it…I know I can always rely on my fans to be there for me. So, I'm ok, I feel fine, and…"

But as Nom Nom softly explained the situation to the camera, in which he was going to post the video up on EveryoneTube when he was done recording, he slowly lifted a claw to the wound, and he couldn't help but gently glide the claw over the wound. Soon, Nom Nom was literally digging his claw into the scar, and he showed no mercy…but he was laughing at the pain.

And then he looked right into the camera again, but he had a huge, maniacal grin with a crazy look in his eyes.

"I feel great."

* * *

Nom Nom made a great discovery that morning: he loved to bring himself pain, and he started to wonder why he never tried masochism before. He even posted the video of him claiming that he was going to delve deeper into the pleasure of his own pain on the internet; THIS was going to be perfect for any new videos he needed to make and that would gain him the most internet fame. He decided that from this moment on, every new video is going to be him putting himself in pain in front of a recording camera. And he wanted to start this new series immediately.

So, the koala's first real masochism video was going to start in the very place this all started: the kitchen. He placed the same camcorder he used earlier on the counter while he stood up on a tall stool, and he grabbed a whole bunch of forks and knives.

"Hello, Fans, Nom Nom here; this is the first real video of my new masochism series. In this video, I'm going ta force sharp knives and forks into my arms as deep as they can go—F.Y.I. these aren't butter knives," Nom Nom began while holding up an even bigger steak knife than earlier to the camera to prove his point.

After his introduction, Nom Nom then started to take the knife, and he stabbed his wrist with it; after leaving a few scars, he started to push the knife through the fur and flesh, but the more pain that came, the more Nom Nom smiled and even chuckled in delight. It didn't how much blood was spilt, or how many veins he torn through…he loved it.

After the first knife was over halfway into his wrist, he started pushing more and more forks and knives into his wrists, forearms, upper arms, and he was saving the largest knife for his elbow joint; he knew he was going to enjoy this.

"So, Fans, before I end this video, I'm going to take it one step farther, and splinter bone," Nom Nom said the camera while turning over his right arms with his elbow pointing up now, and he aimed the huge knife right at the joint.

The koala wasted no time in lowering the knife to his elbow, and once he touched fur, he pushed it further; he wasn't going to stop until he felt bone…or better yet, go completely through it. He started to chuckle and smile and huge, lustful grin; soon, he felt the tip of the blade hit bone, but he wasn't going to stop there. Nom Nom then started to force the knife even further into his elbow.

But soon, he let out a shriek…but it wasn't of pain, it was of pleasure; he looked down with a victorious grin when he saw that he not only splintered the bone joint, but that he also pushed the knife all the way through.

"I'm Nom Nom, and I hope you enjoyed this video—'cause there's more ta come," Nom Nom growled at the camera while not even bothering to remove the knife, as it wiggled around in his bloody elbow when he waved goodbye.

* * *

 **Don't worry, there will be a part 2 to conclude this.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


	2. Lil' Nom Nom Part 2

Lil' Nom Nom

Part 2

After Ice Bear had prepared his brothers' breakfast and set up Nom Nom's Everyone Tube page on Grizz's laptop, the tired panda and grizzly bear soon came out, both tired with groggy eyes; Panda soon sat down to eat his waffles with fruit, and Grizz began to eat his salmon breakfast sandwiches while scrolling on his laptop to check for any new Nom Nom videos. But before the brown bear could find anything, Panda's phone suddenly vibrated with a new text.

And when Panda picked up his phone to see what the text was, he gasped and cocked an eyebrow.

"It's from Nom Nom…"

With that, Grizz suddenly snatched the phone while nearly fangirling, and the brown bear started reading the message aloud.

"Good morning, Bears. I hope I'm not waking you up too early; I just wanted to invite Grizz over, so that he could guest star in it. I hope to see you soon, Grizz. Yours truly, Nom Nom."

…

"Ice Bear is suspicious."

"What? Don't be, Bro. I'm going to be in one of Nom Nom's videos; this is a dream come true! Whoo-hoo!" Grizz cheered, and he sprinted out the door, "be back soon!"

…

"I don't like this," Panda stated with worry, and that was when Ice Bear continued where Grizz left off on scrolling, but what he saw next made his eyes pop wide, and he immediately turned the laptop screen towards the panda.

"What's that?" Panda questioned.

 **2 and a half minutes later…**

Panda and Ice Bear couldn't believe what they were watching…Nom Nom was…his new video was about…

"Oh, this is bad! Grizz is in danger! We gotta call the police NOW!" Panda panicked, and Ice Bear grabbed out his trusty axe.

Meanwhile, Grizz had soon arrived at Nom Nom's mansion, and he was walking through the grand front doors into the foyer…but when Grizz set one paw indoors…he felt that something was off; it didn't help that the room was pretty dim either. The grizzly bear couldn't shake the feeling that something just wasn't right.

"Nice to see you could make it."

Grizz gasped at the sudden voice, but when he turned towards the main staircases, in which was the direction the voice came from, he discovered that it was only Nom Nom; the said koala was slowly walking down the smooth marble railing, locking his evil grin at the grizzly bear.

"Nom Nom?" Grizz whimpered when he saw the new huge scar over Nom Nom's milky left eye, and also the thick bandages wrapped around his right elbow, "what happened to you? You look horrible!"

"Oh, well thank you for noticing," Nom Nom stated with sincerity once he finally reached the floor, "ya know that saying, Grizz…'beauty is pain'? they weren't kidding—and I'm glad that it wasn't a joke."

"What the heck are you talking about, Nom Nom?!" Grizz asked with major fear and concern.

"I'm talking about masochism. There are SO many different ways to amuse and please yourself, Grizz; I'd have to say that purposely bringing intense pain to yourself is the most unique way to feel good…but I don't want to feel alone—you're my biggest fan, right Grizz?" Nom Nom went, still wearing the same hungry grin, and he continued to slowly walk around Grizz.

"U-uh…y-yeah, I'm your biggest fan…w-why?"

"Well, I want you to be with me on this," Nom Nom quietly stated, and he didn't say another word after that; what he did afterwards, though, was much worse. Nom Nom suddenly turned back towards Grizz after walking around him, and with an even bigger evil grin, he threw a giant, razor sharp knife at Grizz like it were a ninja throwing star.

Nom Nom's aim was very precise, but he didn't want to kill Grizz, so he only aimed for Grizz's left shoulder; the knife immediately dug pierced over half way into Grizz's shoulder, and the brown bear fell to the floor while grunting in pain to the point where he couldn't even grab the knife.

"Feels good, don't it?" Nom Nom asked softly while walking up to Grizz, and standing over his head with insane, wide eyes and a toothy smile.

"I-I…I-I…" Grizz was speechless.

"I know, right? It left me speechless too," Nom Nom chuckled.

"P-please…just…get it out," Grizz begged.

"But why would I stop it there?" Nom Nom questioned innocently when he suddenly grasped the knife's handle, and what he did next only cause Grizz even more pain; the koala didn't pull the blade out, he only used all of his strength to drive the knife down Grizz's arm WHILE it was still deep inside his flesh.

Grizz screamed and the more he thrashed, the more wounds he created, and Nom Nom only continued to hold the knife and stare at the grizzly bear's face with maniacally wide eyes and stretched smile.

But with one giant jerk, Grizz suddenly caused the knife to splinter bone, and that's when his eyes rolled back into his head and he passed out from all the pain. But after Grizz went unconscious, Nom Nom glared at him and he finally pulled the bloody knife out.

"Hmph…newb," Nom Nom growled.

But that's suddenly when the front main doors opened, and Nom Nom was certainly taken by surprise when he saw that Panda and Ice Bear had shown up; Ice Bear had obviously showed up with his axe in hand.

"Ahh! Grizz, no!" Panda screamed in horror when he saw his more dead than alive brother lying in a huge pool of his rustic blood, and the panda and polar bear immediately ran to Grizz's side. Panda supported Grizz's head on his legs, and Ice Bear pushed Nom Nom away while swinging his axe at the koala, but he always missed.

"What did you do to him?!" Panda cried, and tears actually started to spill from his eyes.

"I was only trying to open his eyes," Nom Nom calmly replied, even when Ice Bear had slightly started to press the blade of his axe against the koala's torso, and Nom Nom soon grinned at the axe.

"Wanna slit me open? 'Cause I'd like that."

"I'm calling the police!" Panda suddenly shouted, and he grabbed out his phone and dialed 911.

"Fine. Call the police—ya can't take the masochism from me!" Nom Nom laughed maniacally, and he threw the knife at Ice Bear, but the polar bear effortlessly dodged the knife, in which it pinned the wall like an arrow.

Nom Nom's laughter echoed throughout the building, and when Ice Bear turned towards his poor eldest brother for a split second…Nom Nom was gone.

* * *

Way out in the countryside of San Francisco, during a sunny and peaceful afternoon, there was a lonely little yellow taxi cab driving down an old dirt road, towards a remote farm.

The old man that ran the farm was currently tending to his blacksmith shop when the taxi stopped in front of his property; the old man looked up in mid-hammering of a horseshoe that was still glowing with scalding hot temperatures, and he was curious to see who would come all the way out here in a city cab. His vision wasn't the best, so all he could see when the cab drove off was someone small and grey standing on the other side of the road. But once the cab was gone, the grey object walked across the road and onto the farm.

Once the grey object was close enough, the old farmer realized that the stranger was actually a koala, and he wanted to ask about the bandages on its elbow and the huge scar over his left eye, but the man wanted to respect the koala's business. And the man obviously didn't know it, but the koala approaching him and his blacksmith shop was none other than Nom Nom.

"How many visitors do you get, Old Man?" Nom Nom rudely asked when he finally entered the blacksmith shack.

"Well, I only see the mail man once a day. But let's see…hmmm…you're here ta work fer me on mah farm, ain't ya sonny?"

"How did you know that?" Nom Nom asked with shock.

"Believe me, yer not the first outlaw that came out to me to try and hide from the authorities; eventually, each one of 'em left to either turn themselves in 'er hide somewhere else. So of course you're welcome ta stay and work, Sonny. You can start by finishing this set a' horseshoes here; my back is killin' me, and ah still need ta get the bucket a' water to cool the last shoe here down. Could you take care of it for me?"

"Sure," Nom Nom replied with a nod, while glancing at the still-hot horseshoe on the anvil in front of the old man.

"Thank ya kindly. Come inside when you're ready for lunch; ah got beans cookin'," the old man chuckled, and he walked off into his house.

But after the old man left, Nom Nom grinned at the scalding hot horseshoe.

"No—thank YOU, Old Man," Nom Nom growled lustfully when walking up to the wall of tools, and he grabbed the shortest pair of prongs.

The koala then walked up to the anvil, and he picked up the nearly flaming horseshoe. Nom Nom's grin grew even bigger with hunger, and his eye twitched with excitement. And with no hesitance, Nom Nom pressed the horse hoof-shaped, burning metal against the scar over his eye; smoke arose up from Nom Nom's burning and cooking flesh, and the once pale scar over his left eye was now reopened,, and blood spilled from it once again.

Nom Nom let out a scream of pain and pleasure, but the harder he pressed the hot metal against himself, the more he loved it.

But soon, Nom Nom knew he had to end it, so he dropped the prongs and the horseshoe while the pain on the left side of his face lingered; he immediately rushed outside for the nearest water trough, and what he saw in his reflection in the water really pleased him.

Branded on the flesh of the left side of his face and the scar over his left eye was an upside-down horseshoe print, and blood was pouring from both his old and new wounds; the vision in Nom Nom's left eye had become more weak after that experience too. But Nom Nom soon started to chuckled madly.

No matter where Nom Nom would go, masochism would always follow, and it was there to stay.

* * *

 **And with that, Lil' Nom Nom has been concluded...but there is more to come.**

 **Until the next chapter, I'm TRikiD, bye-bye!**


End file.
